Daniel (Satoshi)
Past Much of Daniel's past is unknown, but various journal entries do offer some ideas about it. He lived in Mayfair, London, and had a sister named Hazel whom he cared for deeply, but she was stricken with sickness at a young age. Daniel would supposedly read her stories all day when he was not helping out his father. Another possible piece of information is a loading screen in the beginning of the game that involves Daniel being kicked in the stomach as a young boy by his father, while Hazel watches silently in the corner. It is known that his father and a classmate abused him. The young boy's childhood was also made miserable by Henry Bedloe, a school bully who carried the bitterness of his own abusive mother. Weary of being constantly tormented everywhere he went it seemed Daniel finally gave into peer pressure and confronted Henry, striking him with a rock. It's assumed Daniel's father severely punished him for what he did. Young Daniel developed nyctophobia, an intense fear of the darkness. This was not because Daniel was literally afraid of the absence of light itself, but because he feared the possibility that he may be trapped forever in the dark with no hope of escape. Later in life, the young man eventually became an archaeologist, under the employ of the British Museum, Great Russell Street, London. Daniel joined around the time the Museum became involved in its first overseas excavations to expand its growing collection in human history and culture. Prior to the events of Amnesia, Daniel was one of the members of an archaeological expedition to Algeria. There, the expedition uncovered an ancient tomb. Upon entering it, Daniel was trapped inside by the collapse of the doorway. Having nowhere else to go, he proceeded forward and came upon a mysterious Orb. After being freed from the tomb an hour later, Daniel was sent back to England against his will to recover by the expedition's leader, Herbert. There, Daniel began to look into the origins of the Orb and he noticed that its pieces changed color and shape. Terrified, Daniel went to Sir William Smith, a geologist, to seek an explanation. He was told about the nature of amorphous solids like glass which eventually collapses in on itself. A few days later Daniel discovers that his expedition ended in disaster. There were no traces of Herbert and his men except for the man who gave the alarm, who was badly injured and rambled that the camp had been attacked by something terrible. Two nights later, after an intense dream, Daniel manages to assemble the Orb. Daniel visited Professor Herbert's university in order to obtain more information of the Orb. Professor Taylor told him that the Orb was the inspiration for much Roman symbology. The Orbs had been originally wielded by priests. While leaving, Daniel hears that the geologist, Sir William Smith, was found dead. As Daniel becomes more and more relentless in his pursuit of information, he steals one of Herbert's address books, firing off letters to everyone on the list. Although most letters appear to be dead ends, a reply letter from Alexander of Brennenburg invites Daniel to a castle in Prussia to offer him protection. The letter puts Daniel in even greater distress and he is forced to see a physician, Doctor Tate, because of horrid dreams tormenting his nights. After three days Daniel finds out that Professor Taylor and Doctor Tate shared the horrific fate of Sir William Smith, the geologist. It became apparent that he was being followed by an unknown force, which had haunted him since the expedition and was the cause of so many restless nights. Scared for his own life and feeling responsible for the deaths of the people who he met, Daniel realized that accepting the baron's mysterious invitation was the only thing he could do. He then travels to Prussia and arrives at Castle Brennenburg. When Daniel arrives at Castle Brennenburg, he is greeted warmly by Alexander and his servants and is given a room and information. The naïve young man is hopelessly convinced by the baron's impressive front, foolishly believing everything he says without question or doubt. When he and Alexander began to talk of the Orb he had in his possession, Daniel told Alexander that he wanted to dispose of it, only to be told by Alexander that if he did so, the unknown force (now known as The Shadow) would kill him anyway. Interested in Alexander's information on the Orb, Daniel began to submit more and more to the baron, who had ulterior motivations of his own for protecting Daniel. Eventually, Daniel was shown around the castle more and more, and Alexander showed him the Inner Sanctum. Alexander told Daniel that the prisoners in the dungeons would be used for various rituals, and to extract Vitae from. In the Inner Sanctum, Alexander introduced Daniel to the power of the Orb. Daniel was unaware that Alexander was forcing the relic to yield its power unto him rather than perform a "banishing ritual". However, The Shadow manifested in the Sanctum with the two and almost killed both of them, but Alexander quickly covered the Orb with cloth and the ancient horror vanished. The baron claimed that the Shadow would arrive in Brennenburg sooner than he thought, and fearing for his life, Daniel told Alexander that he would do whatever it took to survive. Unwittingly, Daniel played right into the baron's hands. Alexander began tutoring Daniel in various methods of extracting vitae from prisoners (who are said to be vile and sick men and women, but it is implied some of them are not), claiming that the process would keep the Shadow away from him. Desperate and slowly losing his mind, Daniel took part in gruesome rituals involving torture and murder (some of which involved extreme methods like the Iron Maiden and Brass Bull.) After each round of torture, they would feed the prisoners an Amnesia Drink to make them forget the earlier torture, so that they could be tortured for a greater number of times than if no Drink had been given. This way, the amount of vitae extracted from each prisoner was maximized. But as Brennenburg became devoid of prisoners due to all the rituals, Alexander and his men began kidnapping villagers and children in order to extract more vitae and hold The Shadow off. It soon became apparent the blood wards were not appeasing the Guardian of the Orb. They were failing, and Daniel became more deranged and more desperate as it closed in. Daniel justified his actions as keeping the world clean, becoming more and more desensitized to killing these "criminals". But the event that made him turn away from the rituals and Alexander was when the baron and his men trapped and kidnapped a family that lived on a dairy farm. The father had been slain by Alexander, and the mother and daughter were being held in the dungeons. But after obtaining a hammer and chisel, the mother managed to chip out a hole in the cell. The daughter escaped through it, but Daniel found out. The mother was killed, and Daniel tracked down the little girl. Fearful the girl would escape and alert the king's men before the banishing ritual could be completed, he killed the girl remorselessly in the Storagerooms. Almost immediately the sight of her lifeless body crippled his psyche. Even manipulated by Alexander he knew the Category:Characters Category:Main Characters